


Irresistible

by heereiam



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Almost Love Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereiam/pseuds/heereiam
Summary: Michael just really wants Jeremy to pay attention to him.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic, hop you enjoy :)

“Jeremy?” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you want to play video games?”

“Can’t.”

“Why?”

“Same reason why I couldn’t play five minutes ago.”

“You’re still studying?”

“Yes, Michael.”

Michael flopped back on Jeremy’s bed disappointed. He was so bored. Jeremy had been hunched over his desk studying for an hour now for his stupid chemistry test. Michael wanted to spend tonight playing video games and cuddling with his cute boyfriend. He did not want to spend it watching his cute boyfriend study. He knew passing this test was important to Jeremy, but this had been the first time they were able to hangout after school all week. Michael missed Jeremy. 

“Babe?” Michael says as sweetly as he can.

“Hm?” Jeremy responds unphased by Michael’s change in tone. 

“Maybe you should take a break.” Michael suggest. 

“Can’t.” Jeremy replies so engrossed in his work he won’t even turn around to face Michael. 

“Why?” Michael whines. 

Jeremy huffs and turns around, “I promise when I’m done we can hangout.”

“You should at least take a break,” Michael says hopping off the bed to walk over towards Jeremy, “it’s not healthy to overwork yourself.”

Michael reaches Jeremy and leans down to kiss his forehead. Jeremy smiles, and he’s just so damn irresistible Michael kisses him again. 

“Michael, I need to study. You’re distracting me.” Jeremy tells him. Jeremy tries to turn his chair back around but Michael holds it still. 

“Okay I’ll make you a deal. I’ll let you study if you do it while cuddling?” Michael gives Jeremy his best puppy dog eyes. 

Jeremy sighs, “Fine. But seriously. No distracting.” 

“Aye aye captain.” Michael fake salutes, like a dork, and excitedly hops onto Jeremy’s bed. 

Jeremy ends up sitting between Michael’s legs, Jeremy’s back resting against Michael’s front. Michael rest his head on Jeremy’s shoulder and wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. He starts reading the chemistry textbook but quickly gets bored. He really wanted to kiss Jeremy. Why did he agree to not be distracting again? Jeremy had been working really hard, he deserved to be rewarded. Michael starts pressing kisses to part of his boyfriend’s exposed shoulder, then to his neck until he reaches his face. It most definitely was not distracting, he was rewarding him. 

Jeremy stops what he’s doing, “Michael?”

“Yes?” Michael responds.

“What are you doing?”

“Rewarding you.”

“Michael?”

“Hm?”

“What did I say?”

“Uh, you said ‘Michael?’” 

Jeremy laughs, “No. I said don’t distract me.”

“I’m not though.”

“Michael. Yes you are.”

Michael’s arms tighten around Jeremy’s wait and he holds him closer, “Why are you trying to resist my charm?”

Jeremy leans into Michael and laughs, “What charm?”

“Rude.” 

Michael mentally high-fives himself because Jeremy had set aside his textbook and was now paying attention to him. Jeremy had the back of his head against Michael’s shoulder now, forgetting about studying. They like that for a while in a comfortable silence. 

“Jeremy?” Michael whispers, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” he replies softly. 

The words ‘I love you’ are at the tip of Michael’s tongue but he doesn’t say them. Instead he says, “I missed you this week.” 

“I missed you too.” 

As great as he feels with Jeremy in this moment, he wants to wait until the perfect time to say it. And he’s not even afraid to say ‘I love you’, because he knows Jeremy loves him too.


End file.
